


Golden Boys | Makoto X Leon X Yasuhiro X Byakuya

by RobloxGurl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Romance, Different deaths, Don't Read This, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pee, Piss club AU, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Watersports, oh god no, urine for a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobloxGurl/pseuds/RobloxGurl
Summary: A foursome with some golden boys from danganronpa. Follow the journey of Makoto Naegi as he leads a new era of hope in the face of discrimination.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Act 1

My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm an average high school student. There's nothing really special about me. I get average grades and I don't do any extra curricular activities. If you asked me what my favorite movies, songs, or tv shows were, it'd probably be whatever was popular at the time.

But something happened to me recently. I got a letter to attend Hopes Peak Academy. An incredibly famous school which guarantees success for life if you graduate. But it was all a lie.

When I came here I discovered it was actually a killing game! And that I'm forced to live here forever unless I killed.

The mastermind behind all this expected me to just be able to sleep normally after all of this, but I just couldn't manage it. I got out of bed feeling dead as ever. It isn't long before I start feeling a certain pressure on my penis, yup. I need to pee... badly...

I held down my crotch with desperate hope of keeping the yellow storm contained! I shuffle towards the bathroom door but it won't budge! I have to make a mad dash to the public bathroom! The world around me started to fade, my mind was focused on one sole purpose! Everything else disappeared from my consciousness.

I pushed open the doors with all my might and locked my focus on the urinal! I dropped my pants and threw all caution to the wind and let the damn break open, unleashing the golden terror inside of me. I sighed deeply and smile closing my eyes until it all passed away.

Until... an angry screech broke my trance!

That's when I realized.. I wasn't peeing in a urinal at all.. it was my 'classmate' Leon's mouth! I recoiled and repositioned my still mid spray penis away from him.

"Aaah! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was peeing in your mouth! I swear!"

"Likely story you sick fuck!" He yelled.

"I'm being honest! Why would I wan-!!" Before I can finish Leon started to pee in my mouth!

"You little punk! You want to pee in men's mouths do ya'? Well how about a little taste of your own medicine?!"

Leon was quick to make a move. He was not one to be taken lightly, that's for sure. Not unlike a trained WWI German soldier, it was like he filled the trenches of my mouth with the mustard gas of the past era. Except the mustard gas was pee. 

I found myself dizzy, unable to fight back. He was too powerful. I fell to my knees.. I was too weak to even close my mouth... 

Leon stood infront of me with a mischievous smirk. I stood hopeless...it felt like his stream was never ending... but then I remembered... I must never let go of hope! All I can do is keep moving forward and never give up! I stood up and tackled Leon, pinning him to the floor. Even still his penis was not depleted just yet, it still prayed all over my shirt. But I can't let that distract me. I need to focus. I closed my eyes and gathered all my determination. 

"I refuse to give in!" I shouted before pouring all of my bladder into Leon's mouth. My pee flowed like a rapid waterfall, at much greater force than he could ever muster up. Once I saw Leon was at his limit... I stopped my flow. 

He was left panting and dazed. "M-ma....koto..." He whimpered.

I frowned... even though he peed in my mouth... I cant help but to feel sorry. It's my fault anyways.. even if I didn't mean it. I held his torso in my hands and gave his head support on my lap. I looked deep into his eyes. "Im sorry Leon... are you okay?"

I expected him to yell at me... but instead. He just laughed! I was taken aback. 

"You're one heck of a guy... I'm not even mad."

"Y-you're not...?"

"I was. I was really fucking pissed off. But the way you retaliated. You have some punk rock potential. You're kind of a twink though."

I'm not really sure how to react to that. I don't know how to feel. I'll never know how I'm supposed to feel about this.

"Uhm... T-thanks?" That's all I could muster up. I let out a soft laugh.

I spent enough time here, frankly, I just want to go back to my dorm. That's when Yasuhiro came in. He walked right in time to see us in this compromising position. 

He screamed like a dying sparrow! I quickly sprang up and away from Leon, our privates still exposed. "Wait! It's not what it looks like! I can explain!"

"AAaaAAa! Nope! Nope! " He covered his eyes.

Leon sprang up too, and immediately any sense of peace between us evaporated. His face turned bright red. "What the hell?! You calling me gay or something?!" he grabbed Hiro's shirt and looked him straight in the eye.

"AAAAAA! Somebody save me!" He prayed.

I really had no choice but to step in. I gently put my hand on Leon's shoulder and he snapped back. "Get out of this." He snarled.

"Hey! Just please calm down. This is how Monokuma wants us to act."

He growled and little than backed off Hiro. The tall ill fated man fainted in a pile of Leon's and my own pee. We must have been too intense for him.

"W-we have to help him." I muttered. "We should all go to the bath."

I picked him up and waited for Leon to help me. After a few seconds of hesitation he sighed and went along with it. I carried his top half, and Leon carried the bottom half. We made extra effort once we got out in the halls to make sure no one saw us. If people see us they'll either, A, Think we killed him, or 2, realize we're covered in pee. Neither is a situation I want to be in. From the firs floor bathroom, its only a few turns to get to the despair hotel where the bathhouse was.

As we walked past the AV room a firm voice interrupted us.

"What do you think you're doing?" I looked behind myself to see who it was. It was Byakuya. Crossing his arms, clearly judging us.

"Um, well! Hiro passed out before he could get to his dorm! So we're helping him out!" I quickly came up with. 

Byakuya shook his head. Saying nothing before walking away. Leon and I collectively sighed.

"Pompous prick." Leon muttered.

"Don't worry about him" I replied.

We made our way to the bath house, with no one else to interrupt us. 

I didn't realize it at the time. But this would be the event that changed my life forever.

End Of Act 1


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres violence in this part

Leon and I waited by Yasuhiro wearing nothing but towels. We both wanted to clean up as quickly as possible. But we couldn't forget about Yasuhiro. After a little bit he woke up. Rubbing his temples. "I just had the weirdest dream. Makoto and Leon were peeing on each other and rubbing penises together..."

"What a dumb dream." Leon replied starkly.

"But the crazy thing is. At least 36% of the time. My dreams are always right! So that means... ITS TOTALLY REAL! For serious!" He said it with such confidence too. I started to sweat.

"Hey.. um.. do you want to take a bath with us?" I meekly asked.

"Yeah dude, you reek." Leon stated.

"Well... I don't see why not." He smiled. "My visions are at its most clear after taking a steamy bath." He laughed deeply. His presence actually made me feel less on edge. I couldn't help but to smile with him. Even Leon calmed down.

Leon got in first so he could adjust the temperature.

"They always make these things way too hot. I'm going to cool it off a little bit." He looked back at us. I let myself sink in slowly in the warm bath.

I got settled in but I felt another sensation in my penis... again?! But I already peed! What's wrong with me today. I subconsciously reached for my crotch doing my best to contain the spray. Just then Yasuhiro sat right next to me! Ah! Why now?! Why does he have to be right next to me in my crisis. I scooter away subtly, and he followed in response.

"You don't need to be shy, man. We're all bros." He smiled at me.

I couldn't bring myself to smile back. My face just crinkled as my hands clenched my crotch even tighter. Sweat began to drip down my face. He was getting closer! H-he put his arm around my body! Why is he getting this close?!

I squirmed out but it was too late, Ive take off my hands to push him away the floodgates were opened and I gushed all over his naked chest. I screamed louder than ever before in my life. He looked at me in fear and fell back. Unlike Leon... he wasn't angry, just bewildered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" My face must look so red right now. How can this happen twice in the same day. I hid behind my hands.

"M-man...." he stared at me dizzily.

I bit my lip.

"GUYS! I just got a vision from the future!!" He grabbed me and Leon and huddled over us looking excited.

And now I was left confused, Leon too.

"I saw it... all of us were together in the dojo peeing on each other! With Byakuya!"

Leon and I collectively flipped out.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck is up with your gross fantasies!" Leon yelled.

Yasuhiro didn't even flinch, "I'm just saying.. maybe the Piss Club is our destiny!"

A strange feeling welled up inside me, my chest was heavy but my dick felt tense. I struggled to look at him, I just felt embarrassed. Leon didn't want to look at him either.

"C'mon guys... it's not that bad. Makoto, it was actually kind of nice. You were really warm."

I blushed furiously. How does anyone say something like that with confidence... no.. how does anyone say that at all!

He chuckled at me. " C'mon dude, it's not just me right... you kind of like it too don't you?"

"I... I...." I couldn't get any other words to come out. I turned my head away from him.

Hiro placed his hand under my chin and guided it back into his eyes. He sank lower in the water and reassured me.

"Just don't worry about what anyone else thinks of us. That goes for you to Leon."

He reached out his hand for him, and with just moment of hesitation he accepted.

Leon blinked rapidly. "A-are we actually going through with this?"

Hiro nodded. "We should pee with a purpose."

I placed my hand on top of Leon and Hiros', and like that... we were all in sync. We looked at each other for minutes on end, and peed in unison until our time was up.

Me and the boys each smilies, and aimed our penises into the air, creating a beautiful waterfall showering us all.

I found hope in a hopeless place.

Everyday for the next 2 weeks, it went on like this, the Piss Club would meet up at 3 am everyday in the bath. We made sure that no one would see us. But... we were not careful enough.

I giggled as I made my way to the bath with my best friends.

Leon smiled back at me and wrapped his hands around my shoulders. "Hey, I could really use a 'drink' right now." We exchanged a wink and he opened his mouth wide. I took a step back so I could properly aim. But before I could unzip my pants I was interrupted.

Byakuya Togami was right behind us. "What are you doing exactly?" He asked, clearly looking down on us. "At 3 in the morning, no less."

I was quick to zip up my pants. "It's nothing."

Leon stood between me and Byakuya. "What it is, is none of your damn business." He shook his fist at the affluent prodigy.

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Tsk, it must be pretty bad if you're waiting until now to do it. It's better for you to let me know now before I uncover it anyways." He scowled at us holding his chin upright and crossing his arms.

"There's nothing to tell you, now go away." Leon asserted.

Byakuya shook his head. "Very well, I will go." He took a walk back to the dorms, eyeing us for a little while longer before we were free.

Leon scowled. "Nosy prick. Can't a man drink in peace?"

I gave him a quick hug, Hiro kissed him on the four head and ruffled his hair a little.

I tried to reassure him. "Don't worry rockstar, I'll always be here to give you a drink. You still thirsty?"

Leon nodded.

Yasuhiro shook his head with that motherly smile of his. "Okay, I'll meet up with you guys later, get a drink while I set things up for us."

After Leon was satisfied we began our daily rituals, we dropped our pants and enjoyed the ambiance. Yasuhiro arranged candles around the room.

"You dudes ready?"

We both nodded and peed on the candles, it was a little game, whoever could put out the most candles could pick the first slice of my famous piss cake. We frocked around, occasionally one of us would get hit in the crossfire. This was Leon's favorite sport, water sports. ;)

I ran around hitting as many candles I could laughing joyously. Suddenly the door flew open as Byakuya burst from the frame.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

His face was that of pure horror and disgust. "Filthy.... silly of me to assume you peasants had higher standards than this." He marched in and pointed at us. "You are truly the lowest of the low, pathetic... bottom dwellers who revel in human waste." His words cut through my heart like paper.

"And this cake.... is it made of what I think it's made of?"

"And that little drink in the hallway... I saw that... I saw ... everything." His look only got sharper and harsher with each point.

"I cannot in good faith, let this degeneracy continue, I wonder how many perfectly good baths have been tainted by your actions. I will shut this down. Starting tomorrow. You will all be banned from the bathhouse. Your little parties will come to an end."

"No. I won't give up! You can't lock us out of the bathhouse! " I stepped forward. "We have the same right to be here as anyone else."

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Everyone else is the people who don't use the bath to pee in it."

"How are you even going to stop us?" Yasuhiro asked.

Byakuya sneered. "It's simple."

A slender woman walked out from behind him, Genocide Jill. She was armed with scissors pointed at my dick.

"Disobey master and you'll never pee again!"

Her shrill words sent shivers down our spine. Never being able to pee again? Jill came closer and wiped a tear off my cheek and gave it a lick.

Leon punched her. "That's too far! You can't take our ability to pee!"

Jill growled and lunges at him, immediately cutting off his hose! It laid cold on the floor.

Leon burst into tears. But Jill was not satisfied, she lunged at me next but Byakuya held her back. I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Now, now. That'll be enough." All eyes fell in Byakuya as he stood above everyone. "Let that serve as a warning to you all." His words were cold and hollow. They lingered in the air a little longer.

Hiro picked up the wounded Leon and his phallice. "...Little Buddy?" He teared up looking both at him and his penis. 

Leon coughed. "G-guys... I...it hurts..." His face was getting paler with each passing moment. He could barely look into my eyes with how quickly he was losing strength.

"N-No! Don't give up! We'll get through this!" I took his hand. Hiro and I escaped with Leon... His last sight before drifting off was the darkened eyes of Byakuya Togami and his companion.

END OF ACT 2


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale of book 1.

We took Leon to the nurse's office and let him rest upon the table. Hiro and I watched him from opposite ends.

"We'll have to perform a sex change... its the only way to save him" Hiro frowned.

Tears fell down Leon's face. It broke my heart. 

"No... We can't give up now! We can save Leon's penis!" I shouted. "Have hope!"

"But Makoto it's impossible!" Hiro whined

"Nothing is impossible. We can't go down without a fight!" I slapped Hiro across the face. 

Leon smiled faintly, still clearly anemic as he lost so much blood from his dickwound. "C-can you really save my dick?" He coughed softly, gently crying tears of joy.

I rested my hands on his shoulder and kissed him gently on his forehead. "I'll do everything I can for you. As long as there is hope I will never give up..." I said as I slipped on a surgeon's mask and gloves. 

"Hand me his penis!" I said as I readied my needle and thread. 

Hiro opened up an ice box and tossed me the goods. 

"I'll need to put you under anesthesia." I muttered, hooking him up to all the machinery. 

"M-makoto.. Hiro... I... I love you guys so much."

I nearly choked holding back my tears. "Stay strong Leon. We'll get you through this." I fist bumped him before he passed out.

My hands shook frantically as I tried to line his penis upright. My heart was beating too quickly to think right. Leon... Hiro... they're depending on me... I can't mess up... I h-have to succeed... no matter what! Leon.. he needs me! I need him!

Hiro placed his hands on mine. "Relax... I'm here for you too. We can do this together." He looked me intently me in the eyes. "I'll keep you steady."

"Y-yeah. We'll do this together." I took my deep breathes and lined up his dick as precisely as I could. Hiro keeping me in check. Minutes felt like hours, I drowned in my own sweat. My needle joined his flesh together like holy matrimony. I could see my movements in slow motion as if the gods decided to endow me with clarity just for this one moment of my life. In and out... In and out... in and out.. the thread and needle went.

"Im almost done.. He'll be okay..." I wasn't so sure yet myself, but I need to stay positive. I still believe he can get out of this in one piece. 

I bit my lips as I bandaged his weiner with a protective cast. I kissed it for good measure. 

Leon slowly woke up. "G-guys?.. is it?.." his voice was so meek.

Hiro and I couldn't help but to hug him. "You made it Leon! You're going to be alright!"

"I-I... " He coughed "...I can't thank you enough... I owe my life to you."

"You're worth the world to us, you know that right?" Hiro said.

"heheh.. so boys... are we gonna show Byakuya what's up?" He smirked. Leon was already back to his old self. I laughed with him.

"Yeah.. but you need to stay here. You're still healing. If you overwork your penis it might fall off again and we may not be able to get it back up again."

He frowned. "Fine... I guess I have no choice. but you need a plan."

Hiro and I nodded in unison. 

Leon grinned. "You're going to give him a little shower. Heheh." 

Hours passed. Byaukuya was surely asleep by now. We waited outside his door. We stood ready.

"Hiro, now."

He nodded and cut a hole through his door with a buzzsaw. When it was all said and done we crawled in. We drank a hefty portion of coffee before then to get our bladder's stimulated. 

Hiro was shaking his butt fast. "We need to do this faaaaast man! I can't hold it in any loooonger!!" He winced.

"You dont need to... look..." I pointed at Byakuya quickly. He was sleeping soundly like a baby. 

Yasuhiro charged. The passion in his eyes was strong. Without a moment's hesitation, he ripped off his pants and unleashed the dragon within!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He whipped his dick furiously around to get great coverage. 

Byakuya shot up! Awaked by the fire of Yasuhiro's soul! 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!" He yelled. He was trembling. Byakuya wasted no time trying to get away. But I wouldn't let it happen. I tackled him, Tightly taking hold of him and flipping over so Hiro could get a clear shot. He squirmed so much. The pressure he put on my dick made me pee too. It was an all-around assault. The hunter became the prey.

"Do you understand Byakuya. That no matter what. The Piss Club will never give in to tyranny." I screamed. 

"P-Please! No more! No more!" He wailed, which turned into a tearful scream.

"Not until... you've had dessert."

He huffed trying to catch his breath. You could see his pupils shrink.

"Desert... no... you can't..." 

Hiro smirked and aimed his penis at Byakuya's mouth. "Bottoms up." 

The golden array gracefully flowed into his being. Byakuya struggled at first... but he stopped suddenly.. as if he was being sedated. His eyes rolled up into his skull and he moaned soothingly.

"Ahh... ahh... no... This can't be real...did I just..."

I let go of him, I felt he had enough. He started rubbing his temple. "Is this... is this what they felt?..." He looked up into Hiro's eyes. Hiro was still clearly ready for more. He cocked his cock and peed, but I blocked it. 

"No... let him speak... I think he understands us now."

Hiro gasped and took a step back.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around my neck loosely and looked at the floor. "Makoto...I don't understand... how can I be a pee drinker when I'm the heir of the Togami Family. I'm ruined."

I ran my fingers through his hair calmingly. "You shouldn't let anyone stop you from doing what makes you happy."

"Easy for you to say..." He was shivering. Hiro peed on him gently to warm him up. "sigh... "

"Well, no one can judge you in here." I smiled.

"That's true...um... do you think... the Piss Club has room for someone like me?" He looked at me meekly.

Hiro sat down besides us in a pile of our own wastes joining in on our hug. "Yeah... Welcome to the family Byakuya."

He cried with a wide smile. "Maybe... this is my destiny afterall."

THE END.


	4. Golden Boys 2: Hope for Freedom: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the formation of Hope Peak Academy's first ever Piss Club. Makoto, Leon, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya( the newest member) have become a close knit group of friends. But the world isn't ready to accept them for who they are on the inside: Pee Drinkers.

A week has passed since the formation of Hope Peak Academy's first ever Piss Club. Makoto, Leon, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya( the newest member) have become a close knit group of friends. But the world isn't ready to accept them for who they are on the inside: Pee Drinkers...

The four boys decide to hold a meeting in Byakuya's room just before curfew to discuss their plans.

Makoto Naegi, the founder and de facto leader stands in the center of the room, while Leon and Yasuhiro got comfortable on the bed. Leon sits on Yasuhiro's lap, his head rests comfortably on his broad shoulders. He wears a warm smile on his face as Hiro leaks through both of their jeans. this is a safe place after all, where they could be themselves.

Makoto wears a motherly smile, feeling proud of the little pocket of tranquility that he was able to foster in this dark situation. But not everyone was so happy. Byakuya leaned against the wall away from everyone else, barely paying attention.

"Byakuya, why don't you come closer? It's your room after all." Makoto says lightly.

He doesn't respond. The most reaction Makoto could muster out of him was a brief glare, before he continued staring at the all. Byakuya was always one to keep his feelings to himself.

"I'm not interested in chatting." He says coldly. A strand of his golden blonde hair falls in front of his eyes.

Makoto placed his hands on his shoulders from behind, they were warm after being freshly rinsed with Leon's pee. His soft hands gentle messaged Byakuya and soothed his soul. Byakuya smiles faintly, but he's quick to hide it behind his hand. His face turned bright red. Makoto leans in closer placing his chin on Byakuya's neck, he closed his eyes and whispered into his ears.

"This is a safe place Byakuya, you can tell me anything. We're in this together."

Byakuya removed his hand and frowned. His expression softened greatly. Byakuya's pale blue eyes met Makoto's.

"People are starting to catch on to our little meetings, Makoto. Haven't you noticed how the girls are avoiding us now? I know Toko was aware, but I didn't think she'd out us." He pushed that stray strand of blonde hair out of his face. "well... she doesn't know about me being involved. But if I keep letting myself be seen next to you..."

Makoto frowned as well. It's true, ever since the founding of the Piss club, people seemed to want to keep their distance from them. Perhaps it was the forbidden aroma that struck fear in lesser men?

Leon got up from Yasuhiro's lap and walked over to them, but not before whipping his dick out with a wide grin. It was heavily wounded from a horrible assault, and was covered entirely in bloodied bandages and stiches, but he had confidence it would recover. He winks at Byakuya.

"Maaaaan, who cares what anyone else thinks. You got your homies now."

"You wouldn't understand... If you didn't infect me with your damn fetish, I'd still be normal. You... you ruined my life!" He snarled viciously.

Leon is stunned. "B-byakuya? I- I thought you accepted us! I thought you changed!" He snapped. 

"That's easy for you to say, I have a reputation to maintain. I am a Togami, from the moment I was born, I was expected to be perfect. And I was perfect, until you soiled it all. My legacy, destroyed in a moment. No one cares if peasants like you are into such depravity." He pushed Makoto away from him.

"What are you saying? That we're freaks? That you're above us?" Leon yelled back at Byakuya, not willing to put up with his abusive comments. "You damn posh prick."

Makoto interjects, seemingly a little downtrodden, but holding on to hope. "Please don't fight, Byakuya still needs time to adjust, don't you remember how you felt when I first peed in your mouth? You need to be patient."

"Like hell I do, just because he likes pee, doesn't mean we need to be friends with him." Leon replied, angrily he puts his dick back in its original position.

"So be it." Byakuya scoffed. "Yasuhiro's pee is higher quality anyways. At least his penis isn't DISFIGURED. God, I bet you can't even pee straight anymore. Even if I wanted to taste your vile urine, you would miss every shot." He glares at Leon with the coldest of eyes. 

Leon froze, as did the rest of the room. everyone, astonished.

"B-Byakuya... that's cold, dude..." Yasuhiro says. "You can't just break a homies heart like that."

Makoto could do nothing but cringe at the harsh words.

But, while everyone else was in disbelief, Leon let his fury ruminate until he was at his limit.

"You... you bastard." Leon growled in a low tone. Byakuya's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"YOU BASTARD! My little buddy... He'd still be squirting like a champ if it wasn't for you! You're the one who ordered Toko to cut my dick off!" Leon screamed at the top of his lungs, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer, he couldn't keep it in. This time, the only waterfalls being produced in the Piss Club, came from Leon's eyes.

In the heat of the moment, Leon sucker punches Byakuya in the jaw. the blonde prince tumbles over, covering his mouth, holding back the blood as best he could, alas, it slips through his fingers, and drips to the floor.

"Get out..." Byakuya mutters beneath his breath.

"I am not damaged goods. " Leon bears his teeth at him. He had nothing more to say before he huffs and makes a beeline to the door. He made sure to slam it shut.

Makoto helps Byakuya out after the shock wore off.

Byakuya wipes away the blood and looks back to Makoto. "Ridiculous isn't he." he expected him to agree. But Makoto was angry too, however more composed.

"Byakuya, no. You need to apologize to him, you may not be buddies, but you're still fuck buddies."

He merely grunts. "I declare this meeting of the piss club, adjourned. Good night."

With that, Yasuhiro left the room, and soon Makoto followed him, leaving him with a few words for him to reflect upon.

"I hope you're happy with yourself."

Byakuya was now alone. There was no helping it now, he needed some sleep. He could always patch things up in the morning. He tucked himself into bed, and shut his eyes.

Silence befalls Hope's Peak Academy when all of its students are expected to be fast asleep, time marches ever forward until the next morning.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"

Like clockwork, the TV in Byakuya's room turned itself on and played the daily announcements. His eyes slowly battered open, still feeling groggy, he decides to lay down for a little longer and relax. He takes a deep breath then gets out of bed. Everyone should be in the cafeteria by now. Maybe if he apologized he'd be able to get some warm "tea". Last night was disappointingly dry.

He gets dressed and goes down the hall to get breakfast, he sees Yasuhiro outside the lunch hall. Byakuya shoots him a sly smile, but Hiro only laughs nervously and hurries inside. Figures... he was still upset with him. Byakuya refused to let that get to him, it was his lost anyways. Togami pee is the best pee in the world, there are shady organizations out there that would pay thousands of dollars just for a mere tablespoon of his scared golden juice. His pee is so desirable that People have died in the past in their attempts to obtain it. So if Yasuhiro won't drink his pee for FREE, then he's just an idiot.

They'll see, he thought, everyone will be begging on their knees to have me back.

Byakuya comes inside the Cafeteria, many of the students are already there. Yasuhiro of course took a seat by Makoto. Makoto smiles at byakuya and subtly points to his peepee zone under the table which conceals his lewd gesture from the normies around him. Clearly an invitation to sit with the homies. He nearly took a step towards them, but remembered, they were not alone.

Junko enoshima was eyeing him particularly closely today, and Toko was eyeing him the usual amount, which is to say she's starring at him way too much. He looked down to hide the shame he felt for loving the golden elixir which brought him so much joy yet so much despair.

"tsk..." He mutters before turning away and sitting alone. Toko instantly changes seats to be next to him.

"Vell are ve getting von vith vhis?" Celestia said to everyone. "I vam getting vvery vored."

"Yes." Kyoko said. "But, someone is still missing." she said mysteriously because that's honestly all she does.

"Huh? Who is it?" Hina said.

Byakuya scanned the room with his pristine peepers(eyes).

Present was Celestia, Hina, Toko, Sayaka, Sakura, Chihiro, Mondo, Ishimaru, Junko, Hifumi, Yasuhiro, Makoto, and of course Kyoko herself. 15 students was a lot of keep track of, but someone was definitely not here.

"Leon..." Makoto said softly. His face went pale.


	5. Golden Boys 2: Hope for Freedom: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy hits the piss club as the killing game picks up.

Makoto shouts. "Why is Leon gone?"

Toko snarled at Makoto. "I-is it r-r-really that mu-much of a lo-loss, at least the r-room doesnt sm-smell like p-pISS anymore." She harshly bites her thumb. Toko made no attempt to hide her disdain for the piss club. Their lifestyle was heavily stigmatized, and outsiders cared not to understand their ways, no, they would cast judgement and mockery. Byakuya dared not look her in the eyes or say anything in Leon's defense.

"Even people who smell like pee deserve love, we need to check up on him" Makoto spoke, the love of his homies was always with him, and he would never let that go. if Leon was in trouble, he needed to be there.

"Makoto is right... although he does smell very bad." Hina said.

"Ves ve does smvell very vad." Celesvia nodded. All the other students dispatched, but Makoto and Yasuhiro were the first to leave.

Byakuya sighed under his breath, a mix of sadness, regret, and annoyance. Leon must still be very upset. What's he doing scarring everyone like this? He got out of his seat and caught up with Yasuhiro and Makoto, who were heading towards the dorms.

Yasuhiro was bitter himself, only briefly exchanging a displeased look with him before looking back at Makoto lovingly. Makoto was however, more welcoming.

"Oh good, you're here, You want to apologize to Leon right?" Makoto smiled.

Byakuya froze. "I said nothing of the sort. If Leon wishes to apologize for punching me, then I will allow him." The others, as expected, did not react positively to his words. Even Byakuya felt a sting after muttering that. He stayed silent from this point.

Makoto knocks on Leon's door. "Hello! Leon! Hey its me, Makoto, Please open up!" He knocked louder.

"No response... Darn... where is he." Makoto said to himself.

Just then, the sound of footsteps filled the falls, a tall girl in heels approached them from behind. It was Junko Enoshima, The ultimate fashionista, by no means ugly, but she wasn't as gorgeous as the magazines made her out to be. She was a tall blond girl, very well endowed, but her plump bosom meant nothing to men of culture.

"Just ask monokuma, he'll open the door if its for the investigation." She seemed a bit depressed saying that. It was hard to keep your spirits up in this hopeless world they found themselves in. "Headmaster!" She called out.

Monokuma appeared out of thin air and giggled mischievously. "It better be important, hmmmmm?"

Makoto stepped up. "We need to check Leon's room, he's missing."

"Fufufufu, starting to lose hope are you? Very well." Monokuma unlocks the door, which swings open for all to see. Monokuma disapears and the four students step inside.

"Leon? Hello?" Makoto beckoned longingly.

No one answered, and his worst fears where concerned. He nearly collapsed when he was assaulted with the sight of blood on the floor, with a stray ding dongs lost without its owner. He knew that penis anywhere, there was no mistaking the red hairs and familiar scaring.

Makoto broke in tears. "Leon?! Leon?! Please say something! Where are you?!"

Yasuhiro held makoto against his chest. Reminding him that he was not alone.

"Little buddy? It's just me and your homies, you can come out bro." Yasuhiro added.

Byakuya without thinking, took further steps into Leon's chambers, forces unknown compelled him to wander towards the bathroom. the door was slightly opened already, all he must do was give it a push. beads of sweat formed on his face, he refused to take another step in for what he saw.

It was Leon's lifeless body hung over the toilet... who ever did this too him, refused to even allow him one last whiz before sending him to his final resting place. They cut him down in his prime, mid spray.

Byakuya knelt down in the golden puddles of Leon's life essence and held his lifeless hand one last time... His silent tears were lost in Leon's ocean of despair.

"I was too late... Leon, why,..I'm sorry..." He muttered in a voice so soft so tender so sorrowful. 

He looked down dramatically, hiding his true feelings from Makoto, Yasuhiro, and Junko. He let go of Leon's hand before the others came in and saw. his pride was strong, perhaps stronger than love. 

Junko interjected, as if an outsiders opinion would soothe the hearts of the secret piss society. 

"You guys were close, weren't you?"

Makoto turns back to the mysterious vixen with a broken frown, though he was sad, he must stay strong. But no matter how hard he tried to hold it in, he couldn't help but cry. "More than you could ever know."

A wave of determination overcame him. "I will find who did this." Makoto's sincerity, and pureness of heart, sent chills through Byakuya's soul. Was this his fault that Leon perished so soon. Did those horrible words he lashed out towards Leon push him into a inescapable path or despair. Leaving him venerable? He felt he could fall apart in this moment,

"I think if we work together, we can solve this." Junko offered.

Byakuya glared. "Hmph! stay out of this. We can do it by ourselves"

she was taken aback. "No way! Don't forget, if we don't find Leon's killer we're ALL dead." Byakuya and the others almost forgot the rules. Leon's death had so much more weight than personal tragedy. "I know you guys don't think much of me, but i'm on your side. We're not so different."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"it's personal..." her eyes shifted up, towards the cameras. Of course... the cameras... a sudden realization hit Makoto that Monokuma definitely saw what they did last night. "I'm going to take a bath later. you should come with me."

Makoto remained silent for some time, not sure what he should do, but his lovers were there to cut in and answer for him.

"We'll go, but only because we're very straight" Yasuhiro nodded seriously.

Junko's face was also very fierce. "I think we could all go for a postmortem bath right about now. Don't tell anyone else though, especially not that hussy kyoko."

Kyoko enters the room. 

Junk turns to face her:"Oh hi hun, perfect timing! You should look after Leon so we can find more clues."

She squints her suspicious behavior detecting eyes and crosses her arms. "Right...."

More students began pouring in, each expressing their shock and horror at the bloody scene. Junko takes this opportunity to leave. The boys exchange a look of understanding and follow her through the halls.


End file.
